


Such a Breathtaking Feeling (Make Me Shiver Under Your Touch)

by elegantuan (prdsdefsus)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Come Eating, Dominant Mark Tuan, Hyung Kink, M/M, Or maybe it is, Submissive Im Jaebum | JB, Top Mark Tuan, handjob, lmao i would never ever write any sub mark fic goodbye rats, the summary sounds so pathetic but trust me it’s not that pathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan
Summary: Is it just Jaebeom or Mark is getting taller?(or basically Jaebeom had a wet dream getting fucked by Mark except Mark in his dream is.... Taller than him?)





	Such a Breathtaking Feeling (Make Me Shiver Under Your Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> y’know, i’m starting to think that most people write Mark as a submissive just because he’s short lmao jsksksk so this fic was born (BUT TRUTH TO BE TOLD, EVEN WITH HIS REAL HEIGHT, MARK COULD STILL BE A DOM.)
> 
> honestly . THE SUMMARY SOUNDS PATHETIC AS HELL I’M SORRY but ... yea .... if mark’s tall i would definitely change my bias because i’m a total sucker for a tall and skinny boi + veiny hands + is scary when gets mad
> 
> aa a a anyway, title is taken from chungha’s rollercoaster, pls give some love to the queen 
> 
> p.s pls do not get offended, i’m not saying that either being short is bad (AND HE’S ACTUALLY NOT THAT SHORT YOU KNOW??), b bb bbut could you imagine if mark is tall...

It’s weird, really.

 

Jaebeom frowns, mouth still chewing his breakfast loudly, eyes focused on Mark who is currently sitting next to Yugyeom.

 

Jaebeom gulps, finally is finished with his food. He stares at Mark, trying to figure things out.

 

Is Mark getting taller?

 

The blonde suddenly realizes that someone has been dipping his eyes on him, so he lifts his head and finds Jaebeom who seems like glaring at him, which is why he throws a confused question, “Uh, Jaebeom, is there any problem?”

 

Jaebeom, being a stupid dumbfuck he is, only stutters when he sees Mark’s curious gaze, “W- what, no! I..” He tries to avoid, but the others are starting to stare at him as well, and, what else could Jaebeom do?

 

Jaebeom sighs, shoulders slumping down due to his defeat, “I just think you’re getting taller, you’re almost as the same as Yugyeom now.”

 

Then the silence barges in, making thing even more awkward. It’s confusing though, because no one seems as surprised as himself.

 

“Hyung,” It was Jinyoung who chirped out. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh?” Is all what Jaebeom managed to say because—he is clearly confused by the current situation.

 

“Mark hyung’s height has always been like that, why are you so surprised about it?”

 

It feels like there’s a storm; shocking. Jaebeom blinks several times, not believing what did Jinyoung say.

 

“No way, isn’t Mark like the second shortest after Jackson?” Jaebeom swears he could hear Jackson yelling ‘Hey, I’m still here, you know!’ right after he said that. On the other side, it’s Jinyoung’s turn to look confused, “What? No, hyung, in fact, he’s actually the second tallest,” He replies. “I think you’re not feeling well today, go get some rest.”

 

Jaebeom now focuses back on Mark, seeing him with a really surprised facial expression as Mark only smiles awkwardly while tilting his head, “Anything I could help, Jaebeom?”

 

The younger boy could imagine his brain is now a huge mess (he even thinks it’s starting to get burned, like that one episode in Spongebob), so he just gets up and begins to wash his dirty plates, leaving the others full of questions.

 

 

 

Jaebeom hears some knocks on the door. He lets out a huff. “Come in.” He says, face still planted on the pillow.

 

The door’s opened, revealing Mark who seems worried. Jaebeom steals a glance from his pillow, but quickly hide his face again. There are some rustling noises could be heard, maybe Mark just came back from the convenient store. With careful steps, Mark sits near lying Jaebeom.

 

It’s quiet. No one speaks, both of them too busy to listen to each other’s exhale and inhale noises until Mark reaches Jaebeom’s head, stroking his soft dark hair.

 

”Jaebeom, if something bothers you, you could tell me, you do know that, right?” Comes from Mark’s lips, dark irises digging on Jaebeom’s back. The latter only nods slowly, doesn’t want to let his voice out.

 

Mark only sighs seeing Jaebeom lying like a dead body. He soon opens his mouth, voice demanding, “Jaebeom, face me.”

 

The younger is too lazy to start a debate, so he just obeys, turning his body and meet Mark’s dark eyes. However, the next thing he sees is that Mark placing his lips on Jaebeom’s in a light speed. It’s soft and intoxicating.

 

Their lips part away in two seconds after it,nose rubbing nose as both of their eyes meet each other. The color of red starting to decorate Jaebeom’s cheeks and he hates the fact that he actually enjoyed the small kiss earlier though he keeps trying to push the older boy away.

 

“W- why did you kiss me!?”

 

“What? We do that occasionally.”

 

Jaebeom’s head is really about to burst. Since when they kiss—and moreover, occasionally!? Hell, this must be a dream.

 

“That- that couldn’t be true.” Jaebeom states, voice has set as stern as he could. Meanwhile Mark chuckles because of how Jaebeom tried to be serious but the red sight on his cheeks doesn’t help at all. The chuckle lit up the surrounding, bringing light and the bubbly vibe. His gaze softened, slowly leaning his forehead on the younger’s.

 

“It’s true, now would you tell me what makes you concerned like this?” A smile has been plastered on Mark’s lips, matching with his curious stare. Jaebeom’s throat feels dry, tongue tied tightly.

 

“I..”

 

“I?”

 

“I feel intimidated now that you’re taller...” Jaebeom trails off, eyes sticking to the plastic bag on the nightstand. It seems like Mark bought him some strawberry milk. God, he couldn’t wait to get this shit done and drink what Mark brought.

 

Maybe fate really loves to add some plot twist to Jaebeom’s life because he could feel Mark’s holding his laugh, thanks to the vibration. His cheeks start to heat up and pushes the boy in front of him, “D, don’t laugh, you ass!”

 

“S, sorry... It’s just..” It seems really entertaining to Mark he even needs to shed his tears. “It’s just really funny to know that you’re actually feeling like that by my height when I’ve been like this since the beginning, Oh my god, Jaebeom, you’re so cute.” He pinches the other boy’s cheeks as he coos.

 

“Shut up, I’m not.” Jaebeom slaps Mark’s hand, eyes still not on the latter’s. Jaebeom is still puzzled though, because, Mark? Tall? Since when? Seriously, Jaebeom maybe needs to accept the truth that Mark is actually taller than him.

 

(Okay, no, he couldn’t, he has been with that stupid lanky boy for four years and he’s so fucking sure that Mark is much smaller than him, but he still gives up at the end.)

 

Mark’s lips succeedly bring Jaebeom back from his mind, which makes him to surprised. It’s just a small kiss, like the first one.

 

Once Mark pulls back, he quickly reassures, caressing Jaebeom’s left cheek. “Don’t be then, it’s just a height, why would you?” There’s a chuckle after that.

 

 _“Because I’ve never imagine you being this tall and it’s totally freaking me out, dumbass.”_ Jaebeom deadpans to himself. But after a moment, he finds himself smiling with red tinted cheeks.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jaebeom chuckles, smile slowly brighting up.

 

And just like that, Mark kisses him again, hands holding Jaebeom’s wrist tightly. The younger was surprised at first, but soon the darkness welcomes him when there’s a sensation of tongue flickering on his lips, asking for permission.

 

Jaebeom tilts his head as a respond, giving Mark an access to deepen his kiss. Both tongues crawling on each other, craving for the warmth from it. The sudden bite on Jaebeom’s lower lip has him letting a soft whimper, and he snaps his eyes open, realizing Mark’s eyes are also cracking open; the two of them couldn’t believe what just happened.

 

Jaebeom wants to push Mark because, god, he just made the most sinful voice he has ever let out until the latter is holding Jaebeom’s wrists harder, making the younger to squirm under him.

 

“Fuck, Jaebeom,” Mark growls, voice wet and deep, Jaebeom thinks he just got a goosebump by it. He crawls on top of the younger, leaning closer to the other’s ear. “You sound so dirty, are you trying to seduce me?” The hot breath hits the earshell successfully, causing Jaebeom to shiver slightly.

 

“N- no-“ The latter hasn’t done with his sentence, but Mark cuts him immediately, “Looking really vulnerable down there like this, do you think I would be able to hold myself?”

 

The fact that Jaebeom’s heart thumps ten times faster than usual makes his cheeks way redder as sweats start to drip pulled by the gravity.

 

“The answer is no, baby boy.” Slipped out from Mark’s thick lips, tickling Jaebeom’s ear and painting it with another shade of red. The older bites it faintly as Jaebeom lets out another soft moan.

 

As if whispering like that is not enough to make Jaebeom suffer, Mark proceeds to peppers some wet kisses that makes Jaebeom shivers down to his spine, trailing his tongue downwards to the neck as his thumb making their way to the younger’s mouth.

 

Jaebeom doesn’t expect there would be a double attack from Mark; thumb on his finger, fiddling around with his tongue as Mark’s lips are giving him no mercy on his neck—biting, sucking, licking. Jaebeom cries a bit at the sensation, tears swelling up, he kinda wants more.

 

A purple-reddish mark blooms slowly, like a flower, and Jaebeom gets giddy by the thought of that.

 

“Baby,” Mark voices out, voice swirled by lust and hunger. “You’re mine, one and only mine.” He says while lifting his face, watching how his thumb plays with the wetness of Jaebeom’s tongue.

 

The sight of Jaebeom with tears and mouth open with Mark’s thumb digging in it has the older boy wants to wreck Jaebeom even more; making him a ball of mess. He wants to see Jaebeom begging, he wants to see Jaebeom sounding like a dirty bitch, he wants to see Jaebeom cries for more pleasure—he just wants to see more side of Jaebeom.

 

The sound of them breathing heavily fills in the quiet room, making the atmosphere to grow warmer, encouraging Mark to continue further. He quickly rolls Jaebeom’s sweater up to his v line and presses some butterfly kisses on his chest down to the waist. He brings himself up again, facing Jaebeom who is crying and gasping for more air. The salty tears probably already mixing with saliva—this turns Mark on.

 

With Chest sinking and rising, ribcage about to pop, Mark pulls his saliva-coated thumb and gliding it on Jaebeom’s tanned chest. He slowly guides it until it reaches his main destination; the nipple.

 

The blonde fondles it in teasing manner, making Jaebeom to twitch as he mewls at the sudden touch. It’s wet and sticky, but it feels really driving him crazy and Mark’s tongue darts on the other one, licking and suckling them slowly.Jaebeom’s mind goes hazy, he’s about to melt while his cock now jumps up, begging for attention. Yet it seems like Mark doesn’t care, he keeps busying himself by swirling his tongue on another one, switching, as he plays around with the wet and hard nipple. Soon placing his mouth all over his skin and biting the supple flesh.

 

“M- Mark..” Jaebeom pants, throat and eyes burning, “Please... Please touch me..”

 

Mark stops mouthing on Jaebeom’s skin and throws a soft smile at Jaebeom, as if there’s nothing sinful happening right now, “Touch what, Jaebeom?”

 

The dark haired boy bites his lower lips, his dick is starting to kill him; it hurts. Some precum start to leaking already, which it only makes him wants to cry more.

 

“M- my... My cock.. Please...” Jaebeom lets out a choked sob, trying his best to handle the tears. He’s so fucking glad when he realizes Mark’s hand goes to the head of it except the older is being a sly asshole by only teasing them, not even taking off Jaebeom’s pants.

 

“What’s the magic word, Jaebeom?” Mark gives him another soft smile which once again doesn’t fit into the situation and fuck, how Jaebeom begins to hate it now.

 

“H- hyung.. Please.. Touch me...?”

 

Jaebeom honestly doesn’t know what the magic word that Mark meant. But the older boy loves it when Jaebeom calls him with ‘hyung’, so he might get it right. And it’s like there’s a thunder—too fast, Jaebeom could feel the sudden squeeze on his dick, stimulating it to shoot the cum immediately.

 

The hard grip on is cock causes his blood to pump faster, all skin flaming under Mark’s contact. The latter rubs the head of Jaebeom’s cock in addition, “Well, as you wish.” He says as he tugs Jaebeom’s pants carefully.

 

Finally, god damn it, his cock springs freely. His breath hitches at how Mark stares at it intensely, hand’s back on it again, one finger lazily dragging on he sensitive surface. And Jaebeom knows his cock is getting hard again.

 

Mark’s beautiful hand grips them harshly, slippery by the precum earlier. Jaebeom couldn’t do anything but to quiver visibly while his mouth giving out the lewd noises, which pushes Mark to wanting mess the younger boy, turning him into a flustered figure.

 

“Sounding dirtier, huh? What a naughty slut.” Mark mumbles, hand stroking Jaebeom’s slippery cock. One smirk shows up on his lips, making Jaebeom to let out a loud sob. He sniffles, eyes blurry as he whispers, “I- I’m sorry.. Hyung..” Wishing for a mercy. His balls feel tightened, as if it’s about to blast. However, Mark always finds a way to attack Jaebeom—he minimizes the distance between their faces, soon landing his lips on Jaebeom’s thin one. As Mark kisses him like no tomorrow, his hand keeps milking out Jaebeom’s cock, pumping it quickly to lead Jaebeom dizzy.

 

Jaebeom closes his eyes, tongues slither while exchanging warm saliva. His chest is about to explode, it’s too overwhelming. On the other side, Mark now pumps Jaebeom in a faster pace, stirring him insane. The way how Mark kisses him and taking care of his dick are enough to drive him out of his mind.

 

Jaebeom’s light whines and shrieks don’t help at all, it only causes Mark to pump his dick harder, forcing it to swell and pulsating. Mark’s slender fingers brush with eager on Jaebeom’s hardening dick, creating the sizzling spark inside his body. Pouring some attention to the balls too, Mark fondles them at slow speed, each long finger taking turns to caress them, spreading the tingling sensation.

 

“M- More... Please, hyung!” 

 

“Fuck, Jaebeom, being all needy like this, begging for your slick dick to be touched, you’re such an attention whore.”

 

The heat pooling inside Jaebeom’s stomach indicates that he’s close (man, he’s really weak when it comes to Mark’s dirty talk) which it’s at the same time when Mark’s biting his lower lips. Jaebeom stops responding to the kisses for a while, taking a quick breath, and looks at Mark in the eyes, “H- Hyung.. I.. I’m.. I’m close..”

 

The older boy’s ears perk up, he nods, understanding Jaebeom. He fasten the pace while listening to how Jaebeom whimpers in enjoyment; it’s addicting and making his heart flutter, it’s like a work of God.

 

“ _A- ah!_ H- hyung!”

 

“I’m here, baby boy, cum for hyung.”

 

Without any word said, Jaebeom’s cock spurting the sticky white substance, reaching his stomach. He breathes heavily as he watches at Mark playing around with his cum on the fingers. Jaebeom gulps when he sees Mark glances at him.

 

“Jaebeom,” He calls, index finger and thumb still messing around with the cum.

 

“Y- yes?”

 

“C’mere.”

 

And Jaebeom only obeys, mind hasn’t working properly. Then he realizes Mark shoving his thumb again on Jaebeom’s mouth.

 

“Eat them, they’re yours.”

 

The firmness of Mark’s voice and his hoarse voice from the rough kissingbefore has made Jaebeom to shudder a second, which he proceeds soon, taking Mark’s thumb to suck.

 

Jaebeom was focused sucking it and when he takes a glance, he’s surprised to see that Mark’s actually watching him like a predator. The younger shakes vaguely as he realizes that Mark is getting something from his pocket.

 

It turns out to be a phone. Then Mark begins to lift his phone while he smirking lightly.

 

“Smile, Jaebeom.”

 

And the flashlight lights up.

 

“D- DELETE IT!” Jaebeom screams at the top of his lungs, eyes widened as he sits up. At the same second, he notices that he’s at his own room, and no one is actually with him.

 

But the worse thing is that, he recognizes something’s wet on his crotch, so he quickly pulls the blanket and meeting the most terrible sight ever.

 

“Oh... My god-” 

 

“Hey, Jaebeom! Are you-“ Mark, who just pops out his head of nowhere, hasn’t finished his sentence yet Jaebeom already throws a pillow within his record time. 

 

“GO AWAY! GO AWAYYYY!”

 

At the end, Jaebeom did figure in the first place (he knew it! There’s no way Mark is taller than him!) that all of these things are just plainly a dream—or maybe a wet dream, to be exact.

**Author's Note:**

> LEMME KNOW HOW WAS ITSJDJSJDJ also pls check my markbeom based webtoon lol it’s called Better Better uwu


End file.
